


you were added into this group chat

by orphan_account



Series: kageyama rare pair collection [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff and Humor, M/M, atsumu is a pussy, in sakusa we trust, ushijima and sakusa surprisingly dont text like textbooks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: atsumu is bored and puts half of the national japan u19 squad into a group chat.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Shirabu Kenjirou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: kageyama rare pair collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620874
Comments: 29
Kudos: 526





	you were added into this group chat

**Author's Note:**

> this team is made up and NOT cannon at all.

**the hotter twin** created this group.

**the hotter twin** added **setter soul** , **japan's no.1** , **lefty** and **hohoho**.

**lefty** : what is this

**japan's no.1** : ew why am i in a gc w u ppl

**the hotter twin** named this group "japan's only hope"

**the hotter twin** : hi

**the hotter twin** : im bored af and samu wont even look at me

**japan's no.1** : well arent u needy

**setter soul** : ?

**the hotter twin** : tobio-kun!!!!

**the hotter twin** : how are you

**the hotter twin** : do u miss me

**hohoho** : calm tf down ur scaring the poor boy

**lefty** : kageyama and i are tgt rn

**the hotter twin** : what

**the hotter twin** has left the group.

**japan's no.1** : wakatoshi WHAT

**lefty** : its true

**lefty** : [image attached]

**lefty** : shiratorizawa and karasuno are having a practice match tgt

**japan's no.1** : wait what

**japan's no.1** : so ur not dating ???

**setter soul** : what no

**japan's no.1** added **the hotter twin**.

**hohoho** : hey u jealous ass bitch

**hohoho** : news flash: tobio and wakatoshi arent dating

**setter soul** : but why did atsumu-san have to leave :<

**the hotter twin** : tobio pls dont use that face

**the hotter twin** : it does things to my heart

**setter soul** : oh

**setter soul** : okay

**lefty** : it would be impossible for me and kageyama to be tgt anyways

**lefty** : i have sth going on w shirabu

**lefty** : and kageyama likes sb else

**japan's no.1** : oh god not again

**hohoho** : WHO

**setter soul** : ushijima-san thats not how secrets work >:T

**lefty** : sry

**the hotter twin** : i hate my life

**the hotter twin** has left the group.

**hohoho** : atsumu is such a pussy

**hohoho** : anyways who do u like tobio

**setter soul** : ah...

**setter soul** : it doesnt rly matter

**setter soul** : hes way out of my league so ill totally get rejected

**hohoho** : whoever dares reject u deserves to get their kneecaps eaten

**japan's no.1** : agreed

**lefty** : ig i too wouldnt want anyone to hurt kageyama

**hohoho** : so who is this rusty spoon that u have taken a liking to

**setter soul** : erm

**setter soul** : pls dont make fun of me

**japan's no.1** : we wont

**hohoho** : omg sakusa being all soft for tobio

**hohoho** : i must screenshot this

**japan's no.1** : LET HIM SPEAK U FUCKEN GREMLIN

**setter soul:** can i talk now

**lefty** : go ahead

**setter soul** : so the person i like is atsumu-san

**japan's no.1** : ...

**hohoho** : ...

**lefty** : ikr

**lefty** : that was how i reacted too

**hohoho** : oh tobio

**japan's no.1** : ur all idiots

**setter soul** : what now

**hohoho** : why do u think that pussy left every time it sounded like u had a potential love interest

**lefty** : hes pretty dense

**setter soul** : shirabu-san was flirting w u for three straight months and u never realised so u dont get to talk

**japan's no.1:** lmaooo wakatoshi isnt a pro in love huh

**hohoho** : tobio

**setter soul** : yes?

**hohoho** : that pussy is in love with you

**japan's no.1** : did u rly have to say it like that

**lefty** : yeah u couldve phrased it more nicely

**hohoho** : yeah like u two are contributing anything

**japan's no.1** : wait whered tobio go

**lefty** : i just saw sb from the other side of the court trip on his own legs before running to the bathroom

**lefty** : wait

**lefty** : that was kageyama

**japan's no.1** : great we broke him

**hohoho** : tobio.exe has stopped working

**lefty** : shd i go and find him

**hohoho** : nah leave him be

**hohoho** : he just needs time to reprogram

**japan's no.1** : i have a plan

**lefty** : no

**japan's no.1** : u have no right to speak, no.3

**japan's no.1** : anyways

**japan's no.1** : lets add atsumu back in here and let them talk

**lefty** : while were watching?

**hohoho** : we are his wingmen

**lefty** : oh ok

**japan's no.1** : ill add him back in 3

**hohoho** : 2

**setter soul** : WAIT NO

**lefty** : 1

**setter soul** : fuck

**japan's no.1** added **the hotter twin**.

**the hotter twin** : what do u want

**the hotter twin** : i need to grieve alone pls

**hohoho** : tobio dont u have sth to say

**setter soul** : uhm

**setter soul** : atsumu-san

**the hotter twin** : ... yes?

**japan's no.1** : u can do it !

**setter soul** : i rly like u

**the hotter twin** : oh

**hohoho** : its been ten mins

**hohoho** : what happened

**japan's no.1** : osamu texted me

**japan's no.1** : he said that atsumu was on call with sb and repeatedly screaming 'TOBIO-KUN, I FUCKING LOVE YOU"

**lefty** : ig it went well

_2 hours later_

**the hotter twin** : it went better than well

**the hotter twin** : i got myself the cutest fucking bf

**Author's Note:**

> omake:
> 
> karasuno doesnt believe that kags is dating inrzk's setter so atsumu goes to miyagi one weekend and screams 'TOBIO-KUNNN I MISS YOU' into the gym when they're in the middle of practice.


End file.
